nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Exile Mk. II (Flagship)
"Despair! The Exile is on the field!" The newest and greatest flagship in Arcadia's fleet. It is the indomitable symbol of Arcadia's airship might. Description Over two miles long, and over a thousand feet wide, it is designed for both Swell and normal airspace combat. It is covered in fins, which look small, but are really the docks for thousands of smaller fighter ships that can be sent out at a moments notice. They are also the houses for thousands of defense turrets. The main body is hollow, with great mechanical claws in front of its maw, designed to drag enemy ships to the massive shredders inside. The ships are then torn apart to be used as scrap or fuel. The inside of the ship is designed for many different levels. Everything is replaceable or redundant. Even things like the cockpit can be quickly abandoned and the crew relocated and retain control. It is designed to stay in the fight as long as possible, even the engines can be easily and quickly replaced or Jerry-rigged for the time being. These assume that the enemy ships are even able to pierce the experimental Hexplate Armor system. The ship is not designed to be fully aerodynamic. Instead, it's engines brute force its way through the atmosphere. It expends massive amounts of energy, replenished by ten thousand wind turbines. These turn wind into electricity directly into the surrounding areas, powering them so that the generators and engines can focus on propulsion. It was massively expensive. It is not likely to be copied for a good ten years. The entire resources of Everthorn was dedicated to its making. As a result, the production of specialty airships fell sharply. The Exile, however, was actually kept secret due to the surrounding area's abandonment after massive ECHO assault. Currently being lead by Fleet Admiral Gil Colin Graham. Special weapons and armaments The first and most recognizable is its maw. The arms are heavily armored and very strong. When they drag in a victim, they are assisted by the Exile speeding up. When the ship is destroyed, the parts are filtered through, and shunted to various sections, where they quickly refined into simple pieces like Hexplates or the major parts of a gun turret. The Exile has, on many occasions, become damaged in one battle, but show up in excellent condition in the next one, as it had devoured many enemy vessels. There is always a danger of taking damage from the inside if the enemy self-destructs, but the armor is thick and very simply designed. As such, it is easily replaced. Its second great weapon is the 'Fin Combat System'. This system allows for practically infinite placements of guns, small docking bays, and anything Gil Colin Graham finds amusing or useful. It can be used as a docking station for smaller classes of vessels. The system can launch multitudinous small fighters designed to fight in harsh weather that it common to Airship conflicts in Estellion. Strategies Category:Flagship Category:Arcadia